The Same Old Tune
by simsun300
Summary: It isn't everyday that you get thrown back in time to change history. I never expected I would discover plots that run deeper than plan A and plan B, and I never expected to be smack dab in the middle of them, either. Yet here I am, being sought after by Templars and protected by one of the most dangerous men I know. But my question is, when can I go back home? ohpoopsummarychange.
1. Upside Down

Hey guys! I don't own Assassin's Creed, nor do I own Connor. Alex, however. Is mine. All mine.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open for a split second; not accounting for the forest canopy above me as my mind slowly attached itself to my body, trying to figure out what had woken me from my slumber. I rolled over in my bed, tucking my hands underneath my pillow and drifted back into my dream world.

Just as I was getting to the good part- what my dreams consist of will never be your business, so don't bother asking- a loud boom interrupted me and ripped me into the waking world.

I squirmed. When had my bed ever been so uncomfortable? My eyes opened as another explosion sounded, and I immediately felt something was off. Where did my bed go? In fact, where was my _room_? I sat up on the ground, running my fingers through the dirt to make sure that it was real. _What the h- _another loud explosion sounded and I growled. _Couldn't a girl finish a thought around here?_

"Hey!" I yelled, rising to my feet, "keep the noise _down_!" Though I figured that whoever was firing cannons or whatever wouldn't be able to hear me, I didn't really care. They woke me up and someone was going to die. A real slow, painful death.

For some reason, whenever someone woke me up too early, my mind goes into this weird slug mode that makes me feel like a zombie, and furthermore- it doesn't like to do more than one thing at a time. So my brain decided the next emotion on its list was confusion.

I took in my surroundings- confirming that I, in fact, was no longer in my home. Great. Someone had a real twisted sense of humor.

"Ok, guys. This isn't funny." I called, not all that surprised when no one answered. Still, it never hurt anyone to double check. "Guys?"

God must think he's real funny sometimes, because at that moment, he sent a group of uniforms dating back to the American Revolution.

I mentally kicked myself, not for being stupid, but because these weren't exactly the kind of people I wanted to see right now. And the last thing I needed was war re-enactors.

"Alright, history buffs. What kind of sick joke are you playing here?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then, finally one spoke. "Miss… I think you've gotten yourself lost." Somehow, I don't think he was using the right smile. It creeped me out, and, for some reason, made me think of one of those sick pervs in the _Law and Order_ re-runs. The three or four men with him snickered, making me like the situation less.

"Ok… I'm gonna go now." I said, turning my back on them to leave.

The man grabbed me from behind and spun me around to face him so fast that it made my head spin. "Oh, but the woods are dangerous. Why don't you let us help you?" And the next thing I know- he was _trying _to _kiss_ me. And let me tell you… his breath was nasty.

Growling, I struggled to get free, holding my breath so I didn't lose whatever contents were in my stomach. "Last time I checked, you don't help a girl with your _balls_!" I hissed, kicking him in the place I knew would make him double over in pain, and made a break for it….

… smacking my face into the ground as my foot caught on a tree root.

Seriously? Was it too much to ask for _one_ thing to go right today?

No, I guess not. I bet whoever was up in the clouds is a like '_hmm, I wonder how much Alex likes falling on her face while she's running from evil pig men?' _For the record, I don't like it. At all.

Needless to say, I scrambled to my feet- my vocabulary reduced to a plethora of '_crap_' and '_I'm gonna die_'. The man who I kicked grabbed me again, this time careful to stay away from my feet. For an eighteen year old kid, I liked to think I could put up a fight.

I smirked, thinking if Ezio or Altaïr were here, these guys would be dead. But alas, they were simply video game characters and no amount of fangirling would bring them here… besides. They were both old, creepy men. Anyway… the last thing I would want is a younger version of Ezio hitting on me when we needed to escape.

Shaking myself free from my gamer-chick head, I struggled against my captor, managing to elbow him in the face. With a sigh of relief, I managed to slip free and, once again, made a quick escape. This time, I launched myself over the tree root that had so ruthlessly drove my face into the dirt.

By the time I stopped, I struggled to catch my breath, my heart in my throat. God, how did all those blonde skimpy girls from those horror movies run in forests? It was _hard_.

With the sudden stillness I began to feel my pulse slowly turn to normal and my breathing slow… that is, until I heard a twig snap from somewhere behind me. "Oh shit." I grumbled. Back to running again.

Only… I didn't get all that far before whatever it was that had made its presence known to me landed _right_ in front of me.

"Holy mother of God and all that is holy! What the f-"unfortunately, I was unable to stop in time and ran into the hooded figure with enough force to completely knock the breath out of my lungs, I backed away, on the defense. I think I've had enough of things trying to kill me today.

God, I must look like hell. My red hair was all knotted with twigs, leaves, and God knows what else. My face was caked with dirt. My plain white tank top and my favorite pair of sweat pants were torn and dirty from my run for my life flee-fest, and I had a mood to match it.

The figure, on the other hand, looked… well, like an Assassin. Maybe because, hey, I don't know, he _was _an Assassin! Connor Kenway stared at me, I looked up at the shadow of his face, just barely seeing its features. But… there was one thing I _did _notice.

My blood boiled with fury. Was Connor seriously staring at my _chest_? God, he'd better hope it was because he wasn't used to seeing girls so bare out in public, or someone was going to die. Probably me. Hopefully not me, but probably.

"Ok, Buster, keep your dick in your pants and leave me alone. I don't know if you're just some nerd cosplaying, or if you're the real thing, but either way, Assassins _don't_ make good traveling companions."

Yeah… he didn't look like he understood any of that, well, except maybe the dick part. Everyone knows what that is.

"C- Cosplaying?"

I looked up at him, crossing my arms over my chest. Ok, so maybe he was the real deal, but I still didn't like him. Stupid new Assassin… he's not supposed to be real!

"You're not supposed to be here."

No, really? I scoffed. "Ya don't say? Here, let me just find my passport. It must be around here somewhere…" I said sarcastically, sticking my hands in my pockets in a fake attempt of finding said passport. Though, even if I wasn't looking for anything, I _did_ find something else. God, how did _that _get in my pocket?

"… and people are starting to notice…" Connor said, completely ignoring me.

Ok, what? Did he just… he was watching me _run for my life_, and he didn't do _anything_ about it? Gee, thanks, man. "You're such a-" **Oh God! **WTF, man?

Without warning, Connor grabbed me and threw me into a bush, covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

That didn't stop me from biting his hand. I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me, and bit down harder. Yeah, I know, I'm a jerk. But what would you do if some guy you just met threw _you_ into a bush and covered _your_ mouth? Needless to say, I wasn't about to take anymore crap.

Connor pulled his hand free of my toothy grasp. "What was that for?" He hissed.

"This coming from the ass-hole Assassin who t-"

"Shh- they can't know we're here."

"Wh-" "_shhh_"

Fine, then. I curled my lip. This Assassin was such a jerk-face. Just being around him made me want to… punch babies or something. Poor babies. I wanted to punch them in the face, and they didn't know why.

Stupid Connor… making me want to punch babies. This is all his fault.

I don't know how long we were in that bush, but when Connor finally let me out, I was more than happy to scramble to my feet, dusting off twigs and leaves. "Ok, next time you plan on throwing me _anywhere_, give a girl a head's up-"

"What's this?" Did he listen at all? God, he must have some type of Alex- oh God, what did he have? How did that get out of my pocket?

"Give me that!" I hissed, snatching the pad from his fingers and stuffing it back in my pocket where it belonged. By now, I'm sure my face was as red as my hair, because it felt like it.

And there was no doubt in my mind that Connor caught my embarrassment, but at least he had enough decency to spare me any harassment. _Oh, my hero._

"I see," he said, clearly amused. Ass-hole. "Come on, we can't have you running around in _that_, or the British will be the least of your worries. I'm taking you to… a friend, who can help."

What? Did he not hear me say '_leave me alone because Assassins suck when it comes to traveling companionship_'? And besides, what was with all that 'we' stuff?

"Aren't you coming?"

I looked up at the Assassin from where he perched on a tree, looking down at me expectantly.

"You're insane, right? I can't climb!" Not to mention, I had a big fear of falling. There was just something about the ground hurtling towards you that didn't appeal to me. "Besides, you can't be stupid enough to think that everyone can run on trees."

"Well…" he stopped, like he actually had to think about it. "Not everyone. Red-coats don't…"

I crossed my arms over my chest. I swear. This guy was so stupid.

"Come on, people don't look in trees. It'll be safer."

"So, you're a good fighter, you can just stab everyone in the face if they get too close. Either way, I'm not getting in that tree."

Connor sighed and dropped from the tree. I could just _feel_ him glowering at me from under his hood.

**xxxx**

"Hey, Kenny- Ken… Rata… Rato..hay-ken"

I was really beginning to regret telling her my name. "It's Ratohnhaké:ton."

"Yeah, that, anyway-"

I grumbled. Never in my life had I met a girl who could speak so much. How in the world could there be so much to talk about? Or was she really talking about anything at all? From my end, it just sounded like rambling.

"Are you listening at all?"

"Honestly… no. I stopped listening when the topic turned to how foul men are."

From the corner of my eye, I could see that the girl's mouth had fallen open. "But that was hours ago!"

I didn't reply, deciding to make keeping us out of trouble my number one priority. With her… I'm sure it would become a full time job. It would be at least a day before we reached Boston- thank God we weren't farther out- and the less trouble _she _got in, the better.

It would have been easier if we were in the trees.

"Connor?"

I stifled a moan. Couldn't she keep quiet for more than a minute?

"What?" I asked, the bored frustration evident in my voice.

"My foot stings… a lot. I think I might have stepped on something."

My first instinct told me that she was faking it. We'd been walking for some time, I wouldn't be surprised if she was tired. But I also told myself that she didn't look like the type of person who asked for help easily.

Against my better judgment, I turned around. "Sit down, let me look." I instructed, indicating a bolder that was not far off. The girl nodded and half limped, half hobbled to the rock.

"Do you ever get bored out here?" She asked as I examined her shoeless foot. Finding nothing, I set it down and lifted the other.

"No, escorting you has provided me with more than enough boredom to last a month." I said, running a finger across the arch of her foot- she flinched.

"Gee, thanks." She grumbled.

I gave her a fake smile. "You're welcome. Here, I need a piece of cloth." I thought faintly about the object the girl had been so embarrassed about earlier. The padding would make a good bandage, but I doubted she would allow it to be used as such.

I pulled my hand from her foot, seeing a trace of blood on my fingers. It wasn't nearly as bad as she made it out to be.

I guessed she just wasn't used to being outside, after all, her ghost-pale skin said as much.

After some time, she handed me a piece of cloth from her pants-leg, exposing more pale skin and making the leggings uneven. I wrapped it around her foot, making sure it was tight enough to stop the bleeding, and assured myself that it wouldn't get any worse. This was more for her peace of mind than anything but it wouldn't hurt to be sure.

I stood, lifting the girl over my shoulder, much to her displeasure. "Hey! Put me down, I can walk!"

"Not without some kind of foot-wear," I countered, adjusting my grip to account for her squirming. "You've proven that much already."

We walked in silence, despite her attempts to struggle free. I couldn't help but smile at her efforts, and from the determination she'd shown, I was a bit surprised when she gave up within the hour.

Her breathing steadied against my back and her legs hung loosely in front of me, exhaustion finally overcoming the girl.

I wasn't complaining. This was the quietest it's been since meeting her.

**xxxx**

I half grumbled, half moaned as I opened my eyes, no longer feeling- thank God!- the sway of the being hung from the shoulders of a hulking Assassin.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and immediately wished I hadn't.

A headache pulled at my temple, my arms and shoulders were sore from being on Connor's back for God knows how long, and worst of all… the little jerk wasn't anywhere to be found, which meant I couldn't complain. At all.

Well, I guess I could, if I wanted to look like an idiot.

The gloom of the night was kind of creepy… the shadows were so dark that even the bluish light of the moon couldn't penetrate- ha ha, penetrate. Yeah, immature, I know- them. And the moon itself was ghostly, and gave a type of… supernatural feel to the place.

I heard something move behind me and my head snapped over my shoulder, giving my muscles something to complain about, but I couldn't see anything. Did they have wolves in the area? I don't know… but I could have sworn I heard a growl. "C- Connor?"

I barely even dared to break the sound barrier.

"So she wakes," I sighed in relief, letting go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. I love it when I'm right. "How's your foot feeling? Did you sleep well?"

I was just able to see Connor come up to sit beside me. He took my injured foot to examine it some more.

"The cloth's really tight, and I feel like crap." I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. Thank God for long lasting deodorant and perfume. Even then, I could smell a faint trace of B.O... I really hoped Connor's friend wasn't that far away, I really needed a shower… or bath… or whatever.

Connor set my foot back down, ignoring me, no doubt, and began messing with something in his hands. I looked over at him, his eyes- as always- blacked out and thus unreadable. And with the shadows of the night, the majority of his face remained unseen. God, I promised myself that I wouldn't get a crush on the new guy. That spot was saved for the original.

Altaïr… where art thee? Why won't you come save me?

Sighing, I looked at the thing in his hands and instantly paled. "What the hell are you doing with _that_?"

"I'm going to used it, for your foot." Connor said matter-of-factually, not looking up from his work as he opened the package.

No, no, no. "If you think I'm wearing _that _on my foot- do you even know what it's used for?"

"I have an idea," oh God. From the way he said, I just _knew_ that he was smirking.

"You're such a-"

"Give me your foot."

"No!" I barely kept my voice from screaming level as I pulled my legs up to my chest and interlocked my arms around them. The only way he was even getting that thing near my foot was when I was dead and buried.

But, unfortunately for me, Connor had other plans. He reached over and grabbed my ankle, yanking my foot free of my clutches.

I kicked and screamed, doing everything in my power to make Connor's task more difficult, but to no avail. Within minutes, he had the pad securely wrapped around my foot, using the pants cloth to do it. _Why, God_? _Why_?

"I hate you," I hissed, pulling my foot away from him.

All I got from him was a shrug. He must get that a lot. "The feeling is truly mutual, now get some sleep. We leave first thing in the morning." Connor yawned and lay down, turning his back to me.

Again with the 'we'. As far as I was concerned, I was his prisoner. Sighed, I lay down of the cold ground- ha ha, that reminds me of that one song… _I'm miles from where you are… _oh God; now it's stuck in my head! – and brought my hands under my head so I would at least have some type of pillow.

I shivered. It may be hot during the day, but let me tell you, it gets cold at night. I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes, trying to get to my happy place. Think warm… like, desert warm. Hey! It kind of worked!

No… nope. Never mind.

Suddenly, I heard shuffling from Connor, and a new weight came over me. I shifted, opening my eyes to find that Connor had removed his coat, pulling it over top of me for extra warmth.

"Wha-" I started to complain, feeling a bit guilty. I didn't want Connor to suffer arctic temperatures, even if he was a jerk, but Connor put a finger over my lips, shushing me.

"Just go to sleep." He murmured, turning his back to me once again.

I sighed and brought the coat closer around me, covering my nose. It smelled kind of like the forest, and something else I can only describe as the smell of cold air when you walk into a house that has the AC blasting. Well, that and Assassin sweat. And they move- a lot.

Yawning, I let the sounds of the forest lull me to sleep.

Until, that is, my bladder decided it needed to be emptied. "Connor?"

"…"

"Connor?"

"What?" Wow, he sounded beat.

"I've got to pee."

"… then, go."

I sat up and looked around, perhaps expecting some type of magical porti-potty to appear or something, I don't know. Finding none, I poked Connor in the shoulder. "Connor,"

"_What_?"

"Where?"

"I don't know," he hissed, "pick a tree."

Pause, I shifted uncomfortably, my bladder about to burst- but there was just one problem. "Connor?"

"_**What**_?"

"It's really, really dark." And I'm not saying I'm afraid of the dark. I'm just afraid of the man-eating wolves and bears that hide _in _the dark. And what was more humiliating than being eaten with your pants down? I still feel sorry for that one guy in Jurassic Park-the one that got caught on the toilet- then got eaten by the T-Rex. Yeah, that made me shudder just thinking about it.

With a sigh, Connor stood and pulled me to my feet, dragging me into the dark woods and stopping at a tree. "Go," he hissed, yawning.

I stood awkwardly, practically doing the potty-dance. "I can't," I muttered.

"Why not?" He asked impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're looking."

Connor grumbled, turning around. "I can't even see anything."

An awkward silence fell between us, making me feel even more uncomfortable, but I was eventually able to 'do my business'.

Feeling much better, I allowed Connor to lead me back to our camp in silence, where I, at least- I'm not sure about Connor- was able to sleep without any further… complications.

_..._

I woke up the next morning with the birds chirping happily from the trees. I opened my eyes, feeling something firm and warm underneath me. M face grew unbearably hot as I realized just what, or more importantly, _who_, I had managed to use as a pillow during the night.

I looked up at Connor's face, seeing it in full for the first time. There was no doubt that he was an Indian- er, Native American, or whatever- the skin dark and his features reminded me of the Indian in the cupboard, only, he was real and not a magical toy.

And he looked so peaceful when he slept. Connor's face wasn't so void of emotion- like in all of those game trailers- I could actually see a faint trace of a smile on his lips. And while I knew his face was scar-less, seeing it for real made him seem so… different, almost alien compared to Altaïr, Ezio, and Desmond.

Connor stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes. He focused them on me in a mixture of alarm, shock and amusement.

Once again, I felt my face grow hot, only furthering Connor's amusement. I sat up sharply, clearing my throat. "S-sorry," I murmured, looking away.

Connor sat up, stretching. I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles tensed under the shirt he wore, and then relaxed as they hung loosely at his sides. "What was that about you hating me? You sure show it in strange ways."

I scowled in response, and balled up the coat that still splayed out over my legs throwing it at him. "It was an accident," I mumbled, "I used to do that with my dad when I was little and I had nightmares. I guess it's just… a habit."

Connor gave me a funny look, but didn't say anything as he shrugged on his coat. After time had allowed the awkwardness to stew, he cleared his throat. "Do you- where are your parents?"

Oh shit! I didn't think about that. Then again how could I when I had spent the better part of yesterday either kicking and screaming, or sleeping. Come on, Alex, think! "Um- they're… dead?" I said, not meaning for it to come out like it did. Where was all that confidence I had whenever I improvised in Drama Club? "They died in a house fire, two years ago," I explained, standing. "I was with an aunt at the time."

Again, Connor looked at me in a way that made me wonder if he was actually buying this. "Where have you been staying for the past two years, then?"

"Around…" God, why did he have to start asking questions? And why couldn't they be stuff like 'who are you?' 'how are you doing this morning?', and leave it at that?

_Oh, but Alex, _I mocked in my head, _the gods of misfortune have it out for you. They want to watch you squirm_!

I made a point to make the last word echo and grow more dramatic. And I added evil laughter. Muahahaha…

"…around where?" By now Connor had gotten up and began fixing on his gear, pinning me with that same look.

"You know…" I said, picking at my fingernails. "Places."

"What kind of places?"

"Can we not talk about this?" I was running out of evasion tactics, and getting really tired of feeling like a suspect to be interrogated. _I didn't kill anyone, I swear_.

"I don't even know who you are. I think we _should _talk about this."

"Yeah, well," I stammered, "I stink, I need to shower, or bathe, or something, I'm hungry, and I haven't had a break since those douche-bags tried to…" I trailed off, my sentence stopping abruptly. God, I hadn't realized I was that close to getting hurt- I mean, I _knew_ I guess. But I guess it never just _hit _me. I cleared my throat. "So I think you can just get out of my business, and take me to this friend of yours."

Connor fell silent, looking at the ground. He pulled the hood over his head, shadowing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…" The Assassin cleared his throat, reaching in a coat pocket and producing a couple pieces of… something. "Here, it isn't much, but it'll hold you over until we get into town."

"… is it edible?" I asked, sniffing at the dried food.

"No," Connor replied dryly, taking a bite out of his own piece. "Yours is poisoned."

"Ha, ha" I hissed sarcastically, though I was glad for the change of mood. I gave my piece an experimental nibble.

Whoa, talk about salt-city. It wasn't anything like the Jack-Links beef jerky I loved to munch on, and I'm pretty sure it didn't come from a cow so, it was more like… venison jerky? I don't know, but now I was thinking of the poor deer that Connor chopped up to get this.

I took a larger bite. "Why are you helping me if you don't know who I am?" I asked, shifting the hard food in my mouth.

Connor gave me another weird look. Probably because he wasn't expecting me to talk with my mouth full, I don't know, but it seemed like a pretty good guess. "…You're a woman, for one." He said.

Was it me, or was there a hint in there? "Secondly?" I prodded, swallowing this time.

"You're not from here, and that will scare people."

Would he believe me if I told him that I was an American, born and raised in the city? Even so, I didn't sound all that different than him… wasn't it kind of obvious?

I sighed, eating the rest of my 'breakfast' in silence. And to think, two days ago I was talking to my friends about the announcement of the new Assassin's Creed. I wondered if they would believe me if I told them it wasn't just a game? Would they believe me if I said Connor was _real_? Yeah, it didn't sound all that sane coming from a fangirl, even if that fangirl's life had been turned upside down.

But the question was… would I ever be able to turn it right-side up?

* * *

Wow. This turned out to be a grand total of 11 pages. Give yourself a pat on the back for reading the first chapter. If you didn't… well, give yourself a pat on the back anyway!

Anyway, I didn't expect the first chapter to be this long, so, I give myself a pat on the back for making it to the author's notes.

That being said- op, we just hit twelve pages.

Anyway, yes. I realize this theme is used a lot, but I don't plan on letting this go unnoticed. That being said, I hope you guys don't write this off as just one of _those _fan-fics, though in all respects, it probably is.

In the next couple of chapters I'll be dropping some random references here and there so keep your eyes peeled, I guess?

Anyway, peace. I've got stuff to do :p

Oh! I should also mention that the song mentioned is 'Set Fire to the Third Bar' by Snow Patrol.


	2. Wrapped Around Her Finger

Assassin…

Alright.

Chapter Two! First off, I'd like to thank the guest that posted, and I totally agree. Altaïr is by far my favorite assassin, I've got nothing against Ezio or Connor, but, come on, it's Alty!

That being said I'll be making a habit of replying to reviews, so keep the feedback coming!

Aaaaand, last but not least, you'll be meeting a few more OC's that may or may not come back in the next few chapters, so without further ado, on to the chapter!

* * *

"Oh, you poor thing… what has Connor done to you?" The old lady that stood at the door of the old run-down church ushered us in, directing me to a counter-type thing that jutted out from the wall.

"I swear," she continued "God as my witness I've taught that boy better!" She shot Connor- who'd hung back by the door- a cold stare. "You should know, young man; this is no way to treat a young lady! Especially one so pretty-" at this, I blushed, twirling a piece of still-dirty red hair in my finger, "- haven't I taught you better?"

Connor's face turned red, and he shrunk back like a cornered kitten. Bad analogy, I know. "Yes, of course, Miss Chandler, but this woman does not act like a lady-"

"And so it makes her a man? Have you gone mad as well, boy?"

"No, Miss Chandler, I'm just saying-"

"Connor Kenway- here you bring this nice, though rather naked, young lady out from God knows where and you-"

"Miss Chandler, please!"

I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe, and my stomach hurt so much that it was almost too painful to even clutch it. God, if only _I_ could make an assassin cower like that, my life would be set and I would be all-powerful. All hail Queen Chandler, nightmare to the mighty Connor.

An upset Connor made the best entertainment. Forget Conan.

Miss Chandler turned her kind old eyes back to me, ignoring Connor's blubbering. "What is your name, child?"

"Alex..andria Wilder." I said, stifling a giggle."

"I thought you would have a more… Irish sounding name," Connor mused aloud, making Miss Chandler turn on him again.

"You didn't even bother asking who she _was_?" She pointed a finger at him. "Good Lord, child, the things you've yet to learn!"

"She had plenty of opportunities to tell me her name, besides, I wanted to get her to you as fast as I could-"

"Ah! The first smart thing you've said all day. I can take it from here."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did he at least feed you, dear?" Miss Chandler asked, turning her attention back to me.

I tossed Connor an evil glare. If he thinks for one second that I've gotten even for the whole pad-foot idea, he was dead wrong. "Not all that much, to be honest, and I'm still kind of hungry."

Connor left before I got the chance to see him take another earful of Miss Chandler. Aww, he takes out all of the fun.

**xxxx**

Stepping out of the church, I breathed a sigh of relief. This girl, Alexandria, was a mean spirited little woman. What exactly fueled her anger and contempt towards me? More importantly, how do I go about avoiding it?

For the time being, I would play into her 'war', and win it. I smirked despite myself.

If Alexandria thought she could best an assassin-

"Rato- R-"

"Ra-doon-ha-kay-doon," I enunciated, turning my attention to the voice that had spoken.

"Yes, well, you Indians and your strange names, I'm grateful you don't insist I call you by yours."

"Zac, my friend. It has been a long time." I smiled, clapping the man on the shoulder as he came up. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," Zac replied, running a hand through dusty hair. "And I'm glad to see a familiar face. I see Anetta still has you on your toes." I couldn't help but scowl at the amusement in his voice.

Though I was grateful for the help support of the kind old woman, it was difficult to stay on her good side. "When doesn't she?" I said dryly. "What of the Templars? Any news?"

Zac shrugged, shaking his head. "What of them, indeed, Connor. I'm afraid they have been quiet for quite some time, though I hear they've been searching for a girl."

This caught my attention. "Have they found her? Maybe she can prove useful to me."

Zac led me through the streets, weaving through the crowds of citizens at a leisurely pace. To any bystander, we were just two old friends talking, but they were oblivious to the importance of our conversation. "No. Word is that she's disappeared. With our luck," he laughed bitterly, "she may as well have been eaten by the beasts."

"Perhaps if she resurfaces-" I trailed off. This woman may be little more than a mistress to a high ranking General, I wondered if she would have been worth my time even if I did manage to find her.

"And what of this woman you brought into town? Who is she?"

I cleared my throat, eyeing the man. I would have liked to keep Alexandria a secret, but I should have known better than to think that Boston's spy wouldn't have noticed. "A stranger, she was lost in the woods."

"Ever the hero, aren't you, Connor?"

I sighed heavily. "If only she would see it that way. The girl despises me."

Zac laughed, hand on my shoulder. "There aren't many people who don't despise you, I'm afraid. You are the son of two of our enemies wrapped into one man." The man scratched at the stubble of his chin thoughtfully. "But a woman? With your charms, I am truly surprised."

I looked at Zac skeptically. I had always known he idolized my skills, being just shy of 20 years, the man had his life ahead of him. Why he would assume that I had greater knowledge in the female mind, I would never know.

He poked at my bracer suddenly, making my muscles tense expectantly. "Your weaponry and armor, how have they faired?"

I supposed I should be concerned with how much the man really knew… but some part of me trusted him. "If only I were that lucky," I chuckled, "But I must get back, or I fear the girl will give Miss Chandler a heart attack."

"Then farewell, my friend. And good luck." I could see the curiosity in his eyes. The way I spoke of her… there was no doubt in my mind that he was interested.

But I knew Alexandria must be little more than a child, her features were still soft, and her mind youthful. On the flip side of the same coin, I could not deny her figure, the near hourglass complexion of her body, even without a corset or dress. Looking back on it, she must be blossoming into early adulthood. "I'm afraid I'll need it, today," I murmured, changing the subject.

I would have to warn Zac later.

Snaking through the crowded streets of Boston, I made my way back to Miss Chandler's run-down church.

With the death of her husband, Anetta Chandler had sworn to keep the church that had meant so much to the couple. Though the years had not been kind to the building, the place still thrived as a clinic and, on occasion, diner. The building was not free of rumors, either. Some insisted that the woman ran a whore-house, simply because she chose to staff her business with young women. In her defense, most, if not all, of these women were poor and homeless and the men were too busy fighting wars to bother with other work.

The hours that followed were filled with boredom, waiting for Miss Chandler and her 'girls', as the local men loved to call them, to finish with Alexandria. More than once, I found myself wondering if I should have stayed with Zac a while longer. Even if I should be waiting for the girl at all. My work was done, after all, wasn't it?

I flexed my wrist, removing the blade from its mechanism, and twirled it in my fingers. I watched the blade dance between my digits, the metal surface catching on the sun's rays that beamed from the window.

I was just about to leave when a loud shout resounded from one of the many rooms. "I give up! How can you girls stand this? I look like a God-damned Barbie!"

_Barbie_? I mouthed the strange word.

Alexandria stormed out of her room, hands balled into tight fists. Upon seeing me, she walked up, pointing. "Connor! Why are they making me wear dresses? I hate dresses!"

I cocked an eyebrow, glancing at the girls that trailed behind her. Why was she asking _me _about a _dress_? "Because you are a young woman. Young women wear dresses." I replied finally, blinking.

"Oh, so this is like one of those sexist things, isn't it?" Alexandria hissed.

"… if you don't want to wear a dress, don't wear one. It's just what women wear-" I stopped abruptly, finishing this sentence would not end well for me.

Instead, I focused my attentions on one of the other young women. "Jasmina, maybe you can find something in my closet, assuming Miss Chandler has not thrown out all of my old clothes."

Jasmina nodded and instructed the others to lead Alexandria away. She was about to follow when I stopped her, grabbing her wrist lightly.

"Wait, I'm sorry for the trouble, I did not anticipate on her being such a handful."

Jasmina smiled, reclaiming her wrist. "_Keine Probleme_, Connor. It isn't your fault."

I looked skeptically at her, but didn't say anymore. I knew Jasmina could be stubborn, and if she insisted on helping Alexandria, there was nothing I could do.

"She is beautiful, is she not?"

I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Why would she ask something like that? Did she want a particular answer? "I haven't noticed," I replied, though my mind automatically took me back to this morning.

I had to admit, waking up with a complete stranger on my chest was unsettling at first, but the softness of Alexandria's skin had gone a long way in convincing my instinct not to take over. It was a closeness I craved, perhaps not from the girl, but something I wanted nonetheless.

This morning was the first time I actually _looked_ at Alexandria Wilder. She was in fact an attractive young woman, her pale skin was lightly dusted with freckles, and I remembered how her hair glowed like fire in the early morning sun. She was obviously of Irish decent. I could see it in her face. But what continued to strike me the most about her was her eyes. Her blue eyes, though always cold, were so light that I almost mistook them for being grey.

A light chuckle broke me of my thoughts. "Connor.. I know you've noticed, but you're sweet." Jasmina smiled knowingly, reaching up to kiss my cheek.

I was tempted to take her in my arms and bask in her scent, but she was gone before I could react.

I wasn't going to lie; it frustrated me to no end. This certainly wasn't the first time Jasmina had left me breathless. I breathed in the lingering smell of her; it was more intoxicating than anything I could ever hope to find in a tavern.

"Bitten by the love bug, child? Let's hope you find your manners before you confess."

I jumped, not realizing Miss Chandler was even behind me. "I don't know what you're talking about." I wouldn't call what I felt for Jasmina 'love', more like… attachment.

"Boy, you are just adorable! You find knew excuses every day to come see her, do you think she hasn't noticed? She has you wrapped around her finger, and you know it!"

**xxxx**

I breathed a sigh of relief as Jasmina came in with a pair of, old time equivalent- I guess, pants and a shirt. She helped me out of the dress and corset, and I immediately took a deep breath.

Oh, breathing, how I missed you!

Taking a look at the shirt, it looked different than I expected. I thought Connor would wear more Indian-type clothing, and though I could see the influence, it looked more like something a farmer would wear. Except it was clean, and not torn. And it was really small compared to Mister Big Hulking Assassin.

"Are you sure this is Connor's?"

Jasmina smiled, nodding. "He wasn't as muscular when he was younger. I haven't seen him wear this in years."

I looked back at the shirt, slipping into it.

The fabric was soft and light, but the shirt was a bit loose fitting. I was glad for the breathing room, though.

Next came the pants, and these I could definitely tell were Connor's. They were huge on me- not even catching around my hips, let alone my waist.

"Belt?"

I nodded, holding up the pants. "That would be great."

I plopped on the bed, blowing my bangs out of my face. Jasmina returned with a dark belt. Gratefully, I tightened the leather over my waist, finally satisfied with the clothes I wore.

"Would you like your hair up?"

I shook my head. The neck of Connor's shirt was kind of wide, and I wasn't about to remove my hair from the bare skin. I didn't like showing off my body... it was bad enough being caught in a tank-top.

Jasmina smiled, and then nodded, before gliding out of 'my' room. She kind of reminded me of a girl I knew back in school, except this girl was just so shy and withdrawn. I didn't see much of that in Jasmina, but she looked a lot like my friend.

No one liked her. People would go as far as calling her a freak. I don't know what had driven me to befriend her, but I learned that she was filled with so much self-loathing that she considered ending it all.

She never told me why.

What was she doing now? "Probably checking her phone and waiting for me to call," I mused aloud, feeling homesick all of a sudden.

What would happen to her if I never came back? "God, Sarah, I swear, if you do something stupid…"

"Who's Sarah? And… why are you talking to yourself?"

I started, looking up at the sneaky Ninja Assassin that stared at me from the doorway. I scowled, shelling myself from the voiced thoughts.

"None of your business, and… none of your business." I said, crossing my arms. "What do you want?"

Connor shrugged. "I wanted to see how you were fairing. I don't plan on staying in town much longer."

"Why does it matter?"

"You never answered my question."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you-"

"Connor, Anetta said I'd find you in here," Connor was stopped short when a man not that much older than me came up behind him.

Seeing me, he smiled. "And this must be the girl he was talking about," he said, shouldering Connor aside to look at me in full. "It is an honor to meet you." He stooped to grab my hand, pressing it to his lips.

I felt my face grow hot at the contact. He was quite the charmer, wasn't he?

From behind the man, Connor cleared his throat. "Is there something you need, Zac?"

The man, Zac, straightened, turning to face him. "No, not something I need, rather, something that might prove useful to you," wow, talk about getting down business. "How much does the girl know?"

Connor eyed me for a moment, conveying an unspoken warning. "More than she should, but I believe we can trust her."

"With a man's business? Are you sure?"

I scowled, earning an amused smirk from the assassin. "She behaves like a man, why not?"

"Well, your Templars found a scent; I hear they have a lead on the girl."

"What girl?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"We're not sure, to be honest. She could be anyone." Zac replied, turning to me for a brief second.

Uh-huh. "So how do you know they haven't found her already?"

Zac smiled. "We don't."

Connor shifted from where he leaned in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. "But if they haven't, I would like to get to her before they do, and see what she knows."

"What if she isn't important to them? They could be out to draw your attention from something else."

Zac chuckled. "I see why you like her. She's perceptive."

Connor almost looked offended. "Who said I _liked _her?"

"She's here, isn't she?"

"She's also in the room." I said, getting up to poke Zac in the shoulder. "And she doesn't like it when people talk like she's not there."

"Forgive me. And to answer your question, in my personal opinion, the British, let alone the Templars, are too stupid to think of something so elaborate." Zac looked at me apologetically, his brown eyes shifting from my face to the floor.

"Where are they now?" Connor broke the silence that had begun to hang over us.

"They are coming here. That's why I came. They seem to think _you_ have her."

"That's ridiculous, the only girl I have with me is…" Connor's eyes shifted to me, looking like he just realized something. "Alexandria… why would they be after you?"

"I don't know, why should I?" Both of them looked at me with new interest, making me feel very uncomfortable. I fidgeted under their gaze.

"Do you know anything?" Zac asked.

Not unless they wanted to know how to make some bitchin' Nacho's. "No. Not anything they would want." I'm not even from this time period!

"I'll confront them in the forest; maybe someone will… enlighten me." Connor turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll come with you."

I vaguely heard Zac say something about dangling bait in front of their noses. He sounded just about as thrilled as Connor looked.

"No."

Geez, guys, curb your enthusiasm. "Why not?" I asked, following him out.

"You'll slow me dow-"

"You don't know that."

"For Christ's sake, just go back in the church where it's safe!" Connor looked like he was about ready to drag me back by my feet. For once, I wondered if I should be afraid.

But I held my ground anyway. "No. I'm coming with you, and there's nothing you can say or do that'll make me change my mind."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "_Fine_," Connor growled, "but stay out of my way, and from now on, if I tell you to do something, _do it_."

I nodded, scrambling after the assassin. From the way he led us out of town, it was clear he wasn't happy about me tagging along. Frankly, I didn't care. Mister Moody Assassin could pout all he wanted. I wasn't going to change my mind.

_..._

"Stay here, I'm going to scout ahead."

Again?

'Wait here', 'hang back', I was really getting tired of hearing this. When could I _not _'stay where I am'? It was boring just waiting for the assassin to get done with recon.

And what was with his tone? He acted like it was the worst thing in the world to have me with him. I was doing everything he said!

Fine. If he wanted to act like I was going to cause him trouble, I wouldn't disappoint.

I watched as he disappeared up the 'road', deciding that I would dive into the woods.

I was born in the city. I'd never seen a real life forest in all my life. Why would I miss the chance to explore just because Connor was pissed off?

I checked behind me, making sure that said Native Pain in the Ass wasn't following me. I'd hate to have to explain why I'd chosen to ignore him. What other excuse could I give than 'did you honestly think I wouldn't'?

Confidant that I was alone, I admired my surroundings. The forest was a beautiful place, it was so full and green, and the birds chirped happily from their perches in the trees. In the distance, I could see a deer grazing lazily, seemingly unaware of the world around it as it continued its blissful arrogance.

I ran my hand along the trunk of a tree, its bark was rough and cracked under my touch.

I was definitely going to make a point about moving to a remote farm somewhere when I moved out of my parent's house. I was tired of the bustle of city life.

The country wouldn't be the same as the peace offered here, but I figured it would be pretty darn close.

Muffled voices caught my attention, and I quickly moved to find them, ducking into some shrubbery for cover.

I recognized the thugs from yesterday, the leader and his three followers huddled together in the chill of the forest.

It was the first time I noticed that the sun had begun to set. Connor would be pissed.

"The master won't like that we haven't found the girl," one was saying, I leaned closer so I could hear them better. Connor could wait for now, I had struck gold. "It's been two days."

"I don't know about you lads, but I don't want to spend another two days looking for the little bitch. I doubt she'll be in that witch's whore house."

"The master was clear," the man that spoke now what the youngest of the bunch- I guessed he couldn't be more than 20. "Bring the girl, alive, or don't bother coming back. I don't think we have a choice, it isn't like she's just going to drop out of the sk-"

I leaned a little too far forward, tumbling out of hiding and landing at the feet of the four British pawns. They stared down at me in a mixture of shock and awe. Looks like 'she' really could drop out of the sky.

I really needed to get my luck looked at.

"Hey, guys, nice chat but um… I'm going to be leaving now." I scrambled to my feet, making a hasty retreat. I entertained myself by imagining a me-shaped cloud of dust dissipating in front of the men as they recovered from their daze.

Oh, how I missed _Looney Tunes_.

I didn't dare to look back as I heard shouts from behind me, I was just glad I wasn't being chased by a soulless chainsaw monster- but at least then I would know my fate if I got caught.

What do these guys want with me?

My heart soared as I spotted Connor ahead of me. Even if I was right and he looked irate, I didn't care. I would take a mad assassin over a group of perverted Templars any day. Unless the assassin was a perv, too. Then I'd have to think about it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Running for my life? "Connor, help!" I puffed breathlessly. "The British are coming! The British are coming!"

"What did you do?"

I stopped in front of him, leaning on my knees. "It's those thugs from yesterday, they're after me!" I panted, pointing behind me where the angry shouts drew closer.

"There she is! I've found her!"

I spun around, facing the mob – of – four. "Ha! I've got back up!"

They all stopped dead in their tracks, looking behind me with strange looks. I thought I might actually have a chance with Connor, well, more than a chance, really, seeing as my protector was…

…not behind me and I was now completely alone.

Oh, I see how it is. Ubisoft needed to take a look at the development team behind Connor.

Connor was a coward.

"Expecting someone?"

Crap. The leader and presumably the oldest smiled viciously.

"Wait! Whatever it is you think I have or know, I don't have it and I'm dumber than a box of rocks. I can't help you." I raised my palms, backing away. Me being pissed at Connor will have to be put on hold, 'cause right now I was a little preoccupied. But if I ever found Connor after this, I was going to bitchslap him so hard he'll see stars for a month.

"Save your breath, girl. The master went to a lot of trouble to get you here."

My heart sank to my feet as the man came up to grab me roughly by my arm. His grip shot pain down my entire arm, making me flinch away in alarm.

I was so preoccupied with my own nagging sense of doom that I didn't notice that disturbance in the trees. Even if I had, it was such a minute movement that it was almost imperceptible.

But I _did_ notice the sudden commotion as one of the troopers were suddenly strung up, and a white flash dropped to land squarely on another.

The assailant straitened, and flung a throwing knife into the back of the man who had a hold of my arm so quickly, he didn't have time to turn around. In a matter of seconds, Connor had three of the four at his feet.

The fourth, and youngest, turned to run, but the assassin grabbed him by his hair. The boy-man cried out in alarm as he was dragged closer to his impending death. "Please! I- I meant no harm! I swear, if you let me go, I won't go back!"

"Empty promises. I cannot know this for sure." Connor drew his wrist back, the blade jumping out of its bracer. The young soldier closed his eyes, murmuring something that sounded like a prayer.

"Wait… don't kill him," I was surprised to hear my own voice interject. I walked up, grabbing the assassin's wrist with a shaking hand. "He can't be more than like, 19. He's got his whole life ahead of him to change, you can't deny him of that. Show some mercy."

"I'm 20," the boy soldier grumbled, flinching visibly when Connor glared coldly at him.

"Mercy? When he wouldn't show you the same respect?"

"So… what about the colonists? They hate you and yet you go out of your way to protect them!"

Connor shrugged. "They're innocent," dark eyes flashed from under his hood. "He is not."

I sighed, nursing my forehead. God, I felt bad for my parents. "But he's _young_!" I repeated. "Think of it as a game of chess. Are you going to waste your time with all these unwitting pawns, or are you going to go after a bishop, or something?"

"This isn't a game. This is real life."

"Then why haven't you killed him yet?"

"What?"

I crossed my arms. "You know as well as I do that I can't overpower you, and I apparently can't change your mind, so… just kill him and be done with it."

"_What_?" There was no mistaking the panic in the boy soldier's voice.

Connor hesitated. "_Fine_. But if I see you again, I _will _kill you."

I sighed, visibly relaxing as Connor released the would-be victim. Thank God for reverse psychology.

We watched as he disappeared, murmuring a hasty thank you.

"Why save him?"

I looked up at Connor, wishing that I could see his face. Was he angry? Impressed? I couldn't tell anything, not even from his tone. He was just so… emotionless. "He seem innocent enough."

"He could have killed many." Connor still remained stoic. I resisted the urge to grumble… why wouldn't he show anything?

…was he even human?

"An eye for an eye will leave the whole world blind," I said carefully, "why not offer him the chance to turn his life around, doesn't he deserve it?"

"Giving him the chance doesn't mean he will take it. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink."

What was the point of this? While I 'enjoyed' the philosophical argument, it wouldn't change the fact that _I_ won and _he_ lost.

As we neared the road, Connor insisted that we stayed in the shadows of the night. "Isn't that the Templars' way of thinking?"

"What?"

"You know- 'we know they won't change, so why bother'. I thought you were an assassin. Just the fact that you showed mercy will mean something to that… kid."

"And there's that word again."

I elbowed him. "Shut up, you know I'm right."

Connor snorted, but I could see the corner of his lip raise in a grin. I smiled. So he was human! I liked this human Connor, it sure beat thinking he was some type of drone, or something.

* * *

Woah, guys. 13 pages for this one. *wipes sweat off brow* I didn't think I would finish this tonight.

Anyway, there you go!

Ummm, some things to mention. Jasmina is German, so I'll drop in little bits to be translated every now and again because I'm just so cool and original (hahaha, yeah, ok). For this chapter's translation, _Keine Probleme _is no problems/issue/trouble. Isn't she such a doll?

I'm pretty much out of my league when it comes to naming characters so if they're all lame, I blame that. Alsoooo I've had issues in the past with my characters kind of merging and stuff so, if you see that happening here, then shout at me and I'll go about fixing it so we get some diversity!

Also, kudos if you caught the references, I think I dropped like two in there, I could be wrong. I'm probably wrong and there's probably only one, but kudos if you got it, anyway!

…Assassout.


	3. Doctor Who?

And here it is! The much anticipated chapter three!

Again, I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long, but I hope it was worth it. So just some things to take care of before you get to reading.

I want to thank everyone for their patience, for starters. I know it's been a while and I appreciate everyone for sticking through it.

Secondly, to the guest that posted with this last 'update', yes. I have a Tumblr, but it isn't under 'simsun' or any variation of it. It's thegangsterpenguin. Follow if you haven't found it already- I'd reply to you in person, but that's something I find hard to do when I can't.

Alex has actually gotten quite a few anon asks- you should check them out if you haven't already, just follow the link in my profile 3

* * *

Two days.

Two days with nothing, finding _nothing_.

Zac had said that the incident in the woods had scared the Templars, and they were reluctant to mount another operation. I didn't know how I felt about that. I always assumed the enemy would be more persistent in their retrieval of Alexandria Wilder.

No. They were planning something. But what?

And why was the girl so important?

Alexandria had insisted that she knew nothing, but why did I feel like she was lying? The Templar patrol had said their master- my father- had brought the girl here- but from where?

That was the key. I needed to find out where Alexandria came from. And why the Templars wanted her so badly.

"Connor, you're staring," Jasmina came to sit beside me at one of the many work desks scattered throughout the room, breaking me from my thoughts.

I cleared my throat. I hadn't noticed that I had been staring, but, indeed, my eyes were glued on Alexandria as she spoke with Annette. "My apologies," I murmured.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

Jasmina looked at me suspiciously, but didn't prod. "I see," her fair skinned hand withdrew from where she'd placed it on my knee as she stood. I couldn't help but feel the loss of the warmth. "I understand if you don't wish to share your thoughts."

"These… aren't the thoughts I want to concern you with," I sighed, bringing one of my hands to rub my eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you are the only one to burden yourself with these 'concerns' of yours. Think about that while you brood."

"I don't brood."

Jasmina smiled, eyes brightening slightly with that playful spark I'd come to know so well. "I know when you brood."

I huffed. There was no getting the German to agree with me here, she simply knew me too well, as with Miss Chandler, to slip anything past her. "Yes, well, you've effectively broken me of my thoughts." I muttered, once again rubbing my eyes.

"Good, because Miss Chandler wants you to run some errands," and she gave me a piece of paper. "Just remember, dear, don't take too long." With that, she sauntered off.

I couldn't help but growl in frustration. Damn that woman, playing with me like this, and damn me for enjoying every minute of it.

**xxxx**

"Alexandria, you're coming with me,"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Connor appeared- no, _materialized_- at my bedroom door. Damn stupid Ninja Assassin. I was going to have to teach him to make some _noise_ when he moved. That or strap some bells to his feet.

I sat up from where I lay splayed out on my bed, wishing that I'd had some more time to myself to miss my future life. Despite the fact that I'd practically done nothing- I never thought about what I was missing until I was alone. "Where?"

"The Market, I have some things to get and I could use an extra set of- who gave you that shirt?"

I tilted my head down to look at the shirt I wore. "One of the girls- they said it was their older brother's… why?"

"It just… shows off your chest a little. I would suggest changing." Was it just me or.. was Connor actually a bit uncomfortable right now?

I looked down at my shirt again, noticing that it did, in fact, show a bit too much cleavage than I would have liked. But still... why would that bother Connor?

Connor was… male… an assassin… _and_ a Native American. He should have no problem with boobs, right? "You don't like it?"

"It would be fine if you weren't posing as a man. Your fair completion can be explained… but I have never seen a man with breasts." His voice remained perfectly neutral.

"Ok… but how can you explain my oh-so 'feminine features'?" I huffed. It was a topic discussed a lot whenever I was with Jasmina. Even Miss Chandler said my face was a dead giveaway. I was just too… girlish.

"… you could wear a dress."

"Hell no!"

"What?" He actually seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst- but quite frankly I didn't care. I was under the impression that we'd established this. No. Fucking. _Dresses_. "You can leave out anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, if that would suit you."

"…you promise?" Well… that didn't sound all that bad. But I still failed to see the significance of my tagging along. It wasn't like he'd gone out of his way to even _talk_ to me in the past couple of days. It just felt way to strange to me.

"Of course."

"Just this once?" I pressed.

"You won't even have to _look_ at another dress if you want."

I nodded slowly in approval. As much as it freaked me out, I was really liking this side of Connor a lot more, but I doubted I'd ever see it again.

I ushered him out of my room and quickly closed the door, making sure that he wasn't going to come back in before stepping to the small wardrobe on the far side. I opened it, sifting through the dresses that had been left for me for those 'just in case moments'. I discarded many of the so-tight-you-won't-need-to-breathe dresses and finally decided on a more modest looking maroon dress that almost looked like Ezio's mother's dress. After about fifteen minutes of struggling to actually get it on and functioning properly, almost tripping over the skirt- or my feet, whichever was in the way at the time- I looked at myself in the mirror stationed next to the wardrobe.

Another slow nod of approval allowed me to exit the room in hunt for Connor.

I found him easily enough, standing in front of the church doors waiting for me. "So.. what do we need to get, anyways?" I asked, following him out.

Connor produced a list from one of his pockets. "I imagine it won't be hard to find the deer- it would be easier to hunt than buy. The vegetables however _will_ have to be bought. You can do that while I get the meat."

"Um… I don't have any money."

"I can give you what you need."

"'Kay, great. But what if I get lost?"

"I assume you remember Zac?" I nodded. "He can escort you through the market."

"Can I-"

"No."

"'No' what?" I huffed. He really seemed to like that syllable. "You don't even know what I was about to ask."

"What do you want?" Connor sighed, stopping us at the Market, where we waited for Zac. He gave me a pouch of coins.

"Since Zac is in the area, and could easily get vegetables, I was wondering if I cou-"

"No, and don't buy anything extra. This is all I have."

Dammit! And I was so close that time. "Let me guess, I didn't listen last time so now you won't let me out of town again?"

"Something like that. Now, listen to Zac," Connor glanced at the man as he came up, handing him the list of items. "And behave. You have my full permission to restrain her if she tries following me, or if she does anything foolish."

That last bit was clearly meant for Zac, but he never once broke eye contact with me as he spoke. I huffed again, stowing the coin bag and watched as Connor left me with Zac.

I was really getting tired of being treated like a doll. Ever since my trip with Connor ending with three dead men and another off doing God knows what, the assassin had been reluctant to take me anywhere. And when he wasn't busy doing whatever it was that he did, it seemed like he was avoiding me.

And now all of a sudden he wanted me to buy _groceries_? While he went off and killed poor woodland creatures?

"You are well?" Zac nearly gave me a heart attack just by talking. I'd forgotten that I wasn't alone.

"If you call feeling neglected 'well' then, yes. Very much so." I grumbled, following Zac as he led me around the stands.

"I assure you that Connor isn't doing that on purpose," Zac replied, immediately guessing what was on my mind. "He has a lot to think about. I'm sure a lot of it has to do with you, as of late."

I stared incredulously at him, breaking stride. "Well, if he's thinking about _me,_ then I think I'm entitled to know about it."

Zac stopped at a stall, pulling a couple of the vegetables the man was selling off the tray. I paid him, thanking him as we walked off. "I assume that he is reluctant to drag you into a war that isn't yours to fight."

"But aren't I already? The Templars said it themselves, that want me for something."

"Being a person of interest and doing everything in your power to thwart someone's plans are two different concepts."

He stopped at another stall, grabbing a handful of carrots. I paid the farmer. "I just wish he would get that image out of his head."

"Image?" Zac looked at me.

"He must think I'm helpless, or something. I'm not, though, I'm really not!"

"You are a young woman with no husband and no parents, if you aren't helpless, then what are you?"

"I can take care of myself. I can just… throw rocks at anyone who gives me funny looks."

He laughed. "And what happens when they get angry and come after you, Miss…?"

"Alexandria," I replied. "And… I don't know, run away like a normal person?"

"In a dress?"

"I don't plan on wearing a dress _all_ of the time." I retorted, paying yet another stall owner. I failed to notice the mischievous glint in Zac's eye at my response. "What else in on the list?"

"I believe this is all," Zac said, looking at the list. "Let's get this stuff back to Miss Chandler, and then, Alexandria, I would like to take you somewhere."

I paused in my walking, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Where… Why?"

Zac gently pulled me along with his free hand. "If you're that interested, you'll just have to come along, and, why not? I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to see you in a dress again, a shame, too. They complement your body nicely."

I blushed, averting my gaze as Zac smiled at me. Why did he have to do that? Did he _know_ how to make a girl's cheeks start on fire? He _had_ to be doing that on purpose.

"Hey," he hooked a finger under my chin, tilting my head up so that I met his eyes. "Chin up, you look beautiful when you blush." Zac smiled, a lopsided grin that mad the heat raise dangerously in my face.

I stammered, finding myself glued to the spot as he pinned me with that _look_. I wanted to feel angry, to lash out and get this man to back off. I barely even knew him!

But isn't only appropriate that the only cute guy (sans Connor) would be Ezio re-incarnate?

It was that thought that finally allowed me to pull out of whatever stupor Zac had me him. No matter how much I 'admired' Ezio, he was still a womanizing douche bag and I hated those types. The last thing I wanted was to fall victim to one in the 18th century. I stepped a good distance away from him, about ready to punch whatever higher power there was in the face.

I was getting real tired of their shit- I'm not going to lie.

"Is something wrong?" There wasn't really any mistaking the laugh that he was trying disguise in his voice.

I chose to ignore it for the time being- but damn that actually got me mad. "We should get the um… vegetables back to Miss Chandler before she thinks we got lost, or something."

Zac nodded, picking up the crate of said vegetables. When had he set them down? "Of course."

I followed Zac back to the church, making sure that I stayed a comfortable distance away from him. The silence between us was awkward and heavy, no one dared to break it and therefore it hung, taunting us. If that type of silence was a person I would stick my tongue out at it and shatter it.

But this time, I found I had no words to say, and it was Zac who finally broke the silence. "I would suggest that you change into some pants- you won't get far in a dress where we're going… unless, you've reconsidered?"

I looked at him in confusion as he held the doors of the church open for me. What was he… oh, yeah. Right. I mentally kicked myself. I'd completely forgotten about our plans after our shopping. "Yeah, sure. But why do you want me to change?" I said, a light bulb suddenly lighting above my head. "I thought you said you liked my dress?"

Zac mimicked the smile that'd spread across my face. Though he was completely serious when he spoke. "While your dress enlists beauty, it suppresses movement. Besides," and the tone of his voice took on the mischievous glimmer in his eyes, "I like the way the pants show off your legs," Zac set the crate on a table, chucking at my reaction.

I scowled, punching him in the shoulder. "Not fair!"

He laughed. Again. "You opened that door yourself, Alexandria. Now go, get dressed. I'll wait out here." He sobered slightly, taking a spot on the walls of the church to lean on.

I scampered into my room, shedding the dress the moment I heard the door close behind me. Sifting through the collection of clothes I'd acquired over the last couple of days, decidedly rejected the tight-fitting shirts and pairs of pants the other girls made me. I wasn't about to give Zac another reason to hit on me.

Leaving the church, Zac led me to the outskirts of town in silence. It was an easy, comfortable silence, though, as I admired the beautiful scenery around us. Trees fenced the edge of the city, the wooded area drawing my attention the most, hoping to catch a glimpse of some type of wildlife as we walked.

We came up to an area that was blocked by high, barred fencing. The gate was closed off and locked, but through the metal spokes, I could see a large garden filled with bright flowers and colors that, oddly enough, made me think of _Alice in Wonderland_.

"The city closed this off a few months ago, so it has made my visits more difficult, but it's never stopped me." Zac's voice was somber when he spoke, but when he looked at me he gave me a lighthearted smile. "Unfortunately, that means we have to climb over to get in."

Zac ran at the iron gate, jumping and effortlessly pulled himself up halfway before craning his neck to look down at me. "You _can_ climb, can't you?"

"Does it look like I can climb?" I scowled, putting my hands on my hips. What is it with these guys and thinking that I can do what they do?

Zac shrugged awkwardly from where he gripped the bars. "Well, no time the present to learn. Start climbing." He didn't wait for my protest, and simply hoisted himself up the rest of the way. The gate screeched and whined in complaint, but otherwise stood strong against the man's weight.

I threw myself at the gate, clinging to the bars as I glared up at Zac, who was already climbing over to the other side. I clumsily made my way up the gate, much slower than my partner had. As I reached the top, I looked down at the bottom, suddenly wishing I'd found another way into the fenced in garden.

"Climb over and jump down. I'll catch you."

"Ah, hell no!" I hissed, clinging to the top of the gate. Didn't I mention how much I disliked falling? Well, I wasn't about to do it on purpose.

"I won't let you fall, I promise."

Well, that's redundant.

"Hey, funny thought. You kinda _have_ to the fall when you jump off things, idiot." I scowled, throwing a leg over the gate. "No, I'll climb down."

"Only if you can do so quickly, this area isn't exactly open to the public."

I chose not to reply, as I concerned myself with getting down without falling to my doom, and, after five minutes of carefully placed feet, it paid off. I returned to the ground on shaking legs, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

Zac was already some ways ahead of me, walking down a path that was barely visible under the overgrown garden. He barely paid me any mind when I caught up to him, returning to that solemn state he'd been in before. I wondered what had happened here, if anything, to put him in such a mood? Must have been something bad, because happy memories didn't look like that on someone's face.

Zac stopped us in the middle of the garden, the fencing now out of sight, reminding me of how big the place was. I looked at him, confusion evident.

"My mother would take my sister and I here," Zac didn't return my gaze as he spoke. "We would come as often as we could, when Mother wasn't busy. This was our favorite place to go."

"Why are you telling me this?"

That earned an amused half-chuckle and Zac broke his staring contest with the ground. "You're impatient, Alexandria. I'm not finished."

"Sorry, continue." I sat on one of the stone benches placed in the shape of a circle, offering for Zac to sit next to me.

"One day, two years ago, we were… confronted, by the same unwitting British thugs that now fight to control a nation. We were being accused of stealing… I don't recall what it was, or how the situation escalated so quickly, but the next thing I knew, my mother was lying dead on the tile path," Zac paused to make sure I was listening, and I nodded for him to continue. "I knew my sister and I would have been next if Connor hadn't stepped in. He dropped in like an eagle, and even though he was just one man, he fought with the force of an entire army.

"Needless to say, I felt helpless. 17 year old boys should know a bit about combat, and yet, I was relying on another, a savage, no less, for help." Again, he paused to look at me, the memory floating just behind his eyes. "I never felt that way again, and I've been trying to repay the assassin ever since."

"So... why, again, did we just embark in story time?" I asked. Though I felt bad for Zac, I didn't get the point. Why did he tell _me_ this?

"Because I want you to understand that Connor will always be there to protect you. You're in his life now, you've impacted him, and he won't forget that."

"Then why act like I'm some type of disease?" I scowled.

Zac chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Connor is an _assassin_. Being close to too many people is a liability. What would happen if he allowed himself to care a little too much, and you got caught? I have no doubt that Connor would act on impulse, he wouldn't think. There would be no real plan and he would end up getting himself hurt, killed, even. But he does it to protect you, as well, not just himself."

That, I actually got. I nodded. An assassin's life wasn't full of sunshine and daisies, and the dark clouds following them had a tendency to be contagious. But still... that must suck, to actually try and not care about people, to be cold. It must get lonely.

"Oi, you two shouldn't be here!"

The distinct sound of an angry British person broke both of us out of our thoughts.

"Well, I guess that's our queue to leave!" Zac darted away with me not even five steps behind.

**...**

"Zac... when I asked you to accompany Alexandria, I wanted you to keep her _out_ of trouble, not see how much she could get into!" Connor paced the room of Doctor Ian Doyle, the very Irish, and very alcoholic medic in the cottage that Zac had taken me to.

Doyle himself sat some ways off, hastily collecting the supplies needed to patch my leg up, while I sat listening to Connor flip his shit. I was really getting sick of the yelling, and the fact that I was in pain wasn't helping, either.

And the story goes: Zac and I had managed to out run the angry Brit as far as the gate, in which we quickly realized that he wasn't alone. Said Brit became four Brits and, by the time both Zac and I had reached the top of the gate, they'd caught up with us.

Zac jumped down, and I was about to follow- despite my better judgement- when the top of the bar caught my pants' leg, tearing a hole in both fabric and flesh. I hung from my leg for a few dazed seconds, before gravity outwitted the gate's grasp and I fell (thankfully) into Zac's awaiting arms.

I remember Zac saying something about Miss Chandler being very upset if we went to her, so _he_ decided to go to an outside source. He called him the Doctor.

And, no. Not the funny British guy with the bow-tie running around in a blue box. I don't know if I'd be more horrified to have such a mad man look at my leg than relieved.

No.

I would be terrified.

But how were we supposed to know that Connor would be here, too?

"And you," Connor now turned on me. I guess being hurt didn't give warrant for the assassin's sympathy, because he was still pissed. "I leave you alone for _one day_, and you can't stay out of trouble? What were you thinking? You could have been hurt- seriously hurt!"

I growled, shooting him a look that _should_ have killed him. "For one day? Try like, three days! You haven't so much as looked at me ever since the confrontation with the Templars, and when you do, you act like I could kill you, or that I'm a pain in the ass, or you treat me like a child! Oh, and guess what, asshole, I _am_ seriously hurt!"

Connor paused in his pacing, looking like he was about to kill someone. I'm pretty sure there was a vein popping somewhere under that hood of his. "Maybe if you weren't such a pain in the ass, it would be more enjoyable to be in you company, but so far all you've managed to do is get in trouble and keep me from doing my job."

"Oh yeah, and what job is that? I haven't seen you do shit!"

The assassin froze, drawing up dangerously close so that I could see him glare menacingly at me through narrowed eyes. "You have no idea what I've done, for you _and _the rest of those God Forsaken colonists. You had better think twice before you tread down that ungrateful path, girl, you might not like what you find."

I curled my lip, mirroring his look. I didn't want to admit it, but the assassin had a point. But that didn't change the fact that he was yelling at me for something I couldn't help. How was I supposed to know that I'd end up dangling from the top of a gate by my ankle? Or that Zac was going to take me to some 'garden' in the first place?

Doyle cleared his throat from behind Connor. "As much as I hate to interrupt, I really must see to my patient, and I can't very well do that with you in the way, so Connor, kindly _move your ass_."

Grudgingly, Connor stepped aside, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're not to leave the church once we get back." He growled out lowly, voice deceptively calm.

"You don't even know what hap- ow! Could you _be_ any less gentle?!" I jerked my leg as Doyle rubbed something into the wound that really, really made it sting.

"Sorry, lass, but I have to sterilize the cut... what did you do to get this, anyway?"

Zac shifted from where he sat on Doyle's desk. "I took her to the garden, we didn't expect anyone to be there." He glanced apologetically at me. "She caught her leg on the gate when we were escaping."

"Well, it did a number on her."

Connor grumbled, but didn't say anything.

The next few minutes were filled with tense quiet. I told myself it wouldn't have been so bad if Connor didn't feel like he had to be mister Big Bad Wolf, but I figured a lot of it had to do with the Good Doctor working on my leg. I bit my bottom lip as Doyle began stitching up the cut... damn, that hurt!

"Were they Templars?" The sudden voice was as startling as it was infuriating. Here I was, getting my ankle- and- a -half stitched, and all Connor cared about was the _Templars_? Connor was seriously becoming an ass.

And from the look on Zac's face, he felt the same way I did. "I wasn't going to stay there and find out."

"What are you even doing here, anyway?" I hissed, straining to keep the pain out of my voice. I can't stress enough how much getting stitches hurts without pain-relievers.

For a moment, Connor looked like he wasn't going to reply. "I have a house here, alongside my mentor."

"Wait... so why do you stay at the church if you have your own house?"

Doyle chuckled. "From my understanding, there is a certain lass that had caught his eye." He straightened, turning to the two other men. "She'll live, but she shouldn't do much with that leg for... at least a month."

"Good. Zac, help her up." Connor didn't wait to see his order followed.

Zac scrambled to his feet, hooking one of my arms over his shoulders. "Just remember-"

"Yeah," I grumbled, interrupting him. "He's a pain in the ass because he's trying to protect me."

He huffed, leading me out of the tent. "Well, that's why he's distancing himself, yes. I was going to remind you to keep off this leg- don't do something stupid just to spite him."

I scoffed. I wouldn't call my spiteful plans stupid... risky, maybe, but not stupid. Right now, though, I just wanted to get back to Miss Chandler, or better, yet, home. Yeah. I definitely wanted to go home. You know those times when something bad happens and the only pressing thought you have running through your head is 'why me'?

Well... why me? Of all the girls to throw into another time period, why me? How the hell was I so special... did I do something wrong?

Oh my God... I did something wrong, didn't I? Did I slap too many people in the face? Ignore my grandma... push her off a cliff?

...chop off a lamb's head and sacrifice someone's firstborn?

Wow, that got dark fast. Since when did I have a side tha-

"Connor, Zac, you're leaving so soon?"

Oh.. okay. When had that guy gotten there? Silently, I cursed my thoughts for making it impossible for my brain to multitask... which, oddly enough, only happened when I was either upset, pissed off, or in pain. Check two of three...

"Of course. We did not plan on staying long." Connor replied, stopping.

The man was much more aged than both Connor and Zac… probably put together. He hunched over his cane slightly, scratching a peppered beard, and hummed in response, brown eyes flickering over to me. He pointed a dark, weathered hand in my direction. "And who is this?"

God… I could listen to the sound of his voice all day.

"This is Alexandria… she got herself hurt, otherwise we wouldn't be here." I heard Zac interject before I could say anything, I scowled at him in response.

A smile pulled at the older man's face. "Yes… that much is clear. Do you have horses? Boston is a rather long walk from here."

"It was the furthest thing from our mind… considering,"

And the grin returned, giving a new type of light to his voice that made me want to giggle with glee. God.. What kind of drugs was I on? "Understandable." Pause, "Go, then. I believe there are still horses in the stables," The old man turned to Connor. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're little spitfire's found his way back to us as well."

Connor gave the tiniest of nods. "Only if you insist…"

"I do,"

"Very well... thank you."

"Of course... any time, Connor. Just go before you find something else to keep you from getting this girl home."

With a another nod, Connor allowed the older gentleman to lead us up a pathway. Leaning heavily on Zac for support, I stared at the woods around us. If only I could live in a place like this… it had to have the most incredible scenery on the face of the planet. And the sad thing was… it was probably going to be replaced with city blocks within the next hundred years.

"Do you live alone?" I asked, seeing a brick building that looked rather large for one person. I could feel the tension shift and settle into a saddened state, and instantly regretted my question.

The silence lingered for a moment as we came up to it. "There was a time, yes. But Connor has certainly seen to it that I'd never be without company." The older man chose his words carefully, but I could still hear the demons hiding behind then.

He hadn't been alone at first. "I'm sorry," I murmured softly, earning confused looks from the assassin and his friend. The old man, however, smiled slightly, then appeared to shrug it off.

"No matter," He gestured to the stables that rested off to the building's side. "The stables are that way. The horses are all tacked and ready to go. If you leave now you should be in Boston before tomorrow."

It was getting late, and the sun was closing on yet another day I'd spent in a different time period. But was it wrong that I was liking this one more than my own?

Zac helped me reach the stables, letting me lean on a fence as he and Connor picked their mounts. Zac glanced back at me as he led a black mare. "Can you ride?"

I had family in Texas that owned a ranch, and we would visit them often so, yeah, I could ride. I even owned my own horse down there. "Yeah."

Zac smiled. "Good. I'll help you pick a horse."

I immediately found my way to a blue roan mare that had a star and stripe pattern running down her nose . The horse's ears pricked in interest, thrusting her muzzle into my hand.

Connor eyed me for a moment, before he put two fingers to his mouth and let out a long, low whistle that grabbed the residing horses' attention. The assassin stilled, and I could have sworn that he held his breath for a moment.

We heard it before we saw it, a small, uninterested whinny and the familiar muted clop of hooves as a dappled chestnut trotted into view. He snorted, eyes swooping over the other horses and Zac and I, before fully looking at Connor. Ears pulled forward, and a spark of recognition lit the horse's eyes, and once again, no one dared to move.

Connor was the first to break the reverence, going up to the horse and placing a careful hand on his face. Maybe it was just Indian cliché, but I knew they shared a closeness that went beyond physical limits. There was no way that these two weren't connected. And as if to prove it, Connor murmured something that only the horse could hear- and evidently understand, seeing as he was speaking in his native language.

Any doubts I had about the assassin's heritage were effectively stomped and smashed.

Zac helped me mount my horse, checking to make sure my leg was fine before going to his own. Connor made a point to keep in the lead as we headed down the road, with Zac trailing behind him.

I was happy to remain in the silence that followed as we rode, but apparently my two traveling companions had other plans.

"So what has you so upset this time, Connor?"

Zac led his horse to stride beside Connor's as he spoke, causing the assassin to glance at him. "I would think it was obvious." Connor growled.

"You and I both know that you don't explode like that unless you have something else troubling you first, so be out with it."

I saw Connor look over his shoulder at me before leaning closer to his companion. I scowled ahead, unable to hear Connor's reply. Two days ago he wouldn't have cared if I overheard, but now?

They really needed to make up their minds.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent on my part, with the boys chatting back and forth. Too bad the quietness on the outside failed to reach my mind, which worked furiously to understand what was happening ahead of me.

What were they talking about? Why were they trying so hard to keep it a secret?

And why did I feel like it had something to do with me?

* * *

Alright... there it is. I hope you guys liked it.

Like I said... this particular chapter has done a lot to cause trouble. This is actually the third time typing it and I was reluctant to even do so given to amount of crap it tried to pull.

The first two times word decided to crash on me and I'd forgotten to save it, each time I was over half way done, and them finally the computer broke and I was forced to use other resources.

But it's here now and that's all the matters, so, again, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to make the wait between chapters less of a thing.


	4. SOME THINGS

SOME THINGS

This is under revision.

big time.

and it's moving.

I'll see about posting the updated version on here as well but for the majority it will be posted on AO3.


	5. ANOTHER UPDATE

I've come up with a working title and fixed most of the things in the plot and have begun writing a first chapter. Be on the look out for Ravens at Dusk- or some varioation of it here on fanfic or my AO3: /users/TheGangsterPenguin


End file.
